Sense
by kmldr100
Summary: ketika cinta, ketulusan dan kejujuran dibalas dengan pengkhianatan, kepalsuan dan kebohongan/KrisHo/Fanmyun/GS!/review please/chapter2Up! -repost
1. Chapter 1

kmldr`s present

sense

krisho/fanmyun/warn! genderswitch/based of true story

* * *

ketika cinta, ketulusan dan kejujuran dibalas dengan pengkhianatan, kepalsuan dan kebohongan

Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya dan menyampirkan tasnya tergesa, sehingga mengenai paha kanannya. Ia sedikit terjengit.

"Uh. Jeosonghamnida."

"Gwenchana.."

* * *

"Bohong! Sesuatu pasti terjadi! Apa yang terjadi, Kris? Kau sedang kesulitan? Jangan memendam masalahmu sendiri! Cerita padaku, apa fungsiku sebagai sahabatmu, hah?!"

* * *

"Lalu..Kenapa dengan gadis itu?"

"Dia hanya.. Menarik"

* * *

"Ya tuhanku. Siapa namanya? Kau tanyakan Kakao akunnya? Apa akun twitternya? Dia sekolah dimana?"

* * *

"Kau!"

halo semua! aku writer baru disini. ini prologue buat chapter 1 ff perdana aku. mohon bantuannya buat para senpai~ terutama Krisho shipper. da da daah


	2. Chapter 2

**kmldr100** 's present

based on true story

krisho - sense

warn exofic/krisho-fanmyun/genderswitch/typo everywhere

disclaimer: all casts belong to god, this story purely belong to me

for beloved 100's couples shipper

Sense

Seorang gadis tengah duduk di sebuah sofa, menghadap ke arah televisi dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah benda bernama remote. Menekan tombol-tombol disana tanpa minat.

"Jun?"

Sosok tadi menolehkan kepala saat merasa namanya di panggil.

"Ya, ibu?"

"Ibu pergi ke rumah nenek dulu ya, kau ada rencana keluar hari ini?" Ucap sosok tadi, sambil memakai heels di kakinya.

"Tidak. Jadwalku hanya les matematika, bu" Kata gadis itu sambil menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke arah televisi.

"Jam berapa?"

Junmyeon -gadis itu- menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding, "Pukul 11"

"Baiklah. Jangan sampai terlambat ya, sayang." Kata sang ibu, sambil mengecup kening anaknya.

"Iya bu"

"Ibu berangkat!"

"Pakai baju apa hari ini?" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Junmyeon tengah 'mengaduk' isi lemari pakaiannya sekarang.

"Yang ini?"

Ia mengambil kemeja dan tshirt putih.

"Tidak. Aku bukan mau nongkrong dengan teman-teman"

Lalu mengambil jumper putih dan celana jeans hitam.

"Tidak. Aku bukan mau ke mall"

Dan terakhir ia mengambil -atau mungkin- tak sengaja terambil, dress berwarna violet dengan bordir motif bunga di tepian.

"Tidak. Aku mau pergi les, bukan pergi kencan."

"Ck. Lagipula siapa yang meletakkan dress tadi di lemariku.."

Setelah lama mengobrak-abrik lemari, akhirnya ia mengambil sebuah t-shirt dan rompi juga celana jeans hitam.

"Tidak buruk juga"

Kim Junmyeon, seorang siswi kelas 2 di Seoul International High School. Cukup terkenal karena kepintarannya, terutama dalam bidang bahasa. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang yang menyenangkan, sopan dan ramah membuatnya banyak di sukai sekaligus di hormati.

Agak tomboy dan kurang memperhatikan penampilannya, namun anehnya itulah daya tarik tersendiri yang dimilikinya. Membuat dirinya cenderung terlihat sederhana dan apa adanya.

Junmyeon mengambil air jordan miliknya dari rak sepatu. Menyimpulkan tali disana dan menghentakkan sepatu itu ke tanah.

Ia memeriksa penampilannya dan mengambil sisir juga ikat rambut. Menyisir rambutnya yang hitam legam lalu mengikatnya kuncir kuda.

Drrtt ... Drrt...

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari benda bernama ponsel yang ternyata tergeletak diatas kasur.

1 message received

Baekhyun

"Jun, kau dimana? Aku di bus"

"Di rumah. Aku berangkat sekarang." Lalu ia menekan tombol send disana, dan keluar dari rumahnya.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke dalam bus dan menatap keseliling bus yang penuh sesak. Satu hal yang membuatnya tak menyukai bus : keharusannya berdiri saat tak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa.

Ia menyampirkan ranselnya kedepan dan berdiri agak menepi, di belakang bus. Tangan kirinya memegang handle untuk menjaga keseimbangan, dan tangan satunya lagi memegang ransel miliknya.

Diliriknya baby G peach yang melingkar manis di pergelangan kurusnya. 10:35 masih 25 menit menuju kelas matematikanya. Dan dia masih harus naik satu bus lagi untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Tepat pukul 10:45 ia masuk bus kedua, menuju tempat lesnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap ada kursi kosong untuknya duduk.

Dan voilah! Bangku di belakang supir mungkin jodohnya. Segera di langkahkan kakinya lalu mendudukan tubuhnya disana. Ia mengusap titik-titik peluh yang menetes di dahinya menggunakan telapak tangan, lalu melirik jam lagi. Pukul 10:50. Ada 10 menit sebelum kelasnya dimulai dan bus ini melaju kurang dari 7 menit menuju tempat lesnya.

Volume bus mulai bertambah, seiring banyaknya penumpang di dalam sana. Ia agak memundurkan kedua kakinya, takut-takut air jordan miliknya terinjak dan berakhir naas di tumpukan cucian begitu saja. Itu mimpi buruk untuk maniak sepatu & sneakers seperti dirinya!

Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya dan menyampirkan tasnya tergesa, sehingga mengenai paha kanannya. Ia sedikit terjengit.

"Uh. Jeosonghamnida." Ucap pemuda itu, dengan aksen english-chinese yang begitu kental.

"Gwenchana.." Katanya sambil menoleh ke samping. Ia sedikit terkesiap melihat penampilan lelaki di sampingnya. Surai dirty blonde yang sedikit berantakan menutupi alisnya, hidungnya, pipi dan... oh! both of those eagle eyes! rasanya seperti ia sudah terjerat di sana.

Fantasi 'liar'nya akan pemuda di sampingnya tadi buyar saat klakson bus berbunyi, menandakan bahwa tujuan utamanya -tempat lesnya sudah dekat dan dia hanya tinggal berjalan sekitar 3 meter lalu, tibalah ia.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda tadi dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, 'salam perpisahan' mungkin. Sontak pemuda itu ikut menundukkan kepalanya juga. "Ah! Aku minta maaf."

Dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar bus.

Mungkin perjalanan menuju tempat lesnya kali ini lebih berwarna.

"Kris!"

Pemuda kanada itu sedikit terhenyak dan menolehkan kepalanya begitu suara lelaki di depannya menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Hm?"

Lelaki tadi mengerutkan alis, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping sahabatnya.

"Ada apa? Kau sering melamun?" Tanya Park Chanyeol - pada sahabatnya. Ia hanya menarik sudut bibirnya keatas sedikit lalu mendengus.

"Tidak."

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata bulatnya. Tidak terima dengan jawaban lelaki ini yang terdengar amat sangat singkat.

"Bohong! Sesuatu pasti terjadi! Apa yang terjadi, Kris? Kau sedang kesulitan? Jangan memendam masalahmu sendiri! Cerita padaku, apa fungsiku sebagai sahabatmu, hah?!" Pekik Chanyeol heboh. Terdengar menuntut dan meminta penjelasan.

Kris hanya memasang -_- menghadapi perkataan temannya yang terdengar amat sangat dramatis.

Ck. Sifat heboh dan berlebihan Chanyeol mulai keluar.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Tidak ada apa-apa, yeol!" Sangkalnya.

"Lalu? Kau bertindak diluar kau yang biasa, bodoh!" Katanya seolah sahabatnya ini yang terbodoh diantara semua orang bodoh. Sadarlah, sebenarnya siapa yang dengan bodoh menuduh sahabatnya sendiri sedang dalam masalah padahal tidak ada apapun terjadi.

Hanya kau, Park Chanyeol.

"Ck. Berlebihan sekali." Ucapnya singkat. Membuat lelaki di depannya bungkam dan merengut kesal.

Kris menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menalikan air jordan hitam miliknya.

"Aku bertemu seorang gadis tadi" Katanya sambil menalikan tali sebelah kirinya. Chanyeol menekuk kedua kakinya, lalu duduk di depan sahabatnya ini. 'sepertinya menarik' pikirnya.

Hey tentu saja ini menarik. Suatu hal yang bisa dianggap tidak mungkin atau bahkan tabu adanya seperti Kris Wu yang menyukai seorang gadis.

Tidak. Bukan maksudku dia penyuka sesama jenis. WTH dia masih menyukai perempuan.

Maksudku, dia memang terkenal. Dia tampan, pandai bermain basket, cerdas dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dia orang yang sangat sopan. Keluarganya juga termasuk pada tingkatan seseorang yang dipandang, karena pemegang saham yayasan otomotif terbesar di sana. Yah, kekayaan keluarganya menjadi poin plus dirinya.

Lupakan fakta bahwa dia seseorang yang termasuk 'wow' dan mari lihat Park Chanyeol yang memandang sahabatnya dengan amat sangat antusias sekarang.

"Lalu..Kenapa dengan gadis itu?"

Kris mengangkat wajahnya dan menampilkan ekspresi bingung pada orang di depannya ini.

"Kenapa apanya? Kau ini yang kenapa, bodoh!" Katanya heran.

"Yah maksudku, kau menyukainya?" Ucap lelaki Park itu to the point.

"Tidak..."

"Lalu?"

Lelaki blasteran itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu merenggangkan lengannya.

"Dia hanya.. Menarik" Ucapnya lalu berlalu begitu saja menuju lapangan.

Chanyeol hanya memandang temannya tidak percaya.

Sumpah demi tuhan, 12 tahun bersahabat dengan lelaki pirang itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia membicarakan gadis.

Ia menolehkan pandangannya kearah Kris yang berlalu barusan. Dan melihat sahabatnya sudah berlari ke tengah lapangan untuk melakukan straching.

"Yah tunggu aku!" Teriaknya sambil berlari ke tengah lapangan.

Dua orang gadis melangkahkan kaki-kaki mereka keluar dari sebuah gedung dengan placard besar "Math Courses".

Mereka asyik dengan gadget mereka, sampai salah satu diantara mereka melakukan intrupsi.

"Tadi aku lihat seseorang yang mirip idolamu."

Seseorang yang merasa sedang diajak ngobrol menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kevin Li. Chinese aktor favorit kamu." Jawab Junmyeon, saat merasa pergerakan dari temannya.

Gadis bersurai ungu lembut itu menyipitkan mata sipitnya.

"Yang benar?"

Junmyeon mengunci ponselnya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku.

"Aku bersumpah demi tuhan!"

Baekhyun -gadis bersurai ungu tadi membelalakkan mata sipitnya sekarang.

Ia tahu benar, jika Junmyeon berucap seperti itu maka gadis itu berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Ah bahkan lelaki tadi 200% lebih tampan dari Kevin Li-mu."

Oh, Junmyeon sangat suka menggoda temannya.

"Kau bercanda? Lihat dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Oh lihat! Bahkan anak itu terlihat amat sangat excited sekarang.

"Aku serius, Baek. Di bus kedua, jurusan nomor 07" Katanya sambil membentuk V sign menggunakan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Ya tuhanku. Siapa namanya? Kau tanyakan Kakao akunnya? Apa akun twitternya? Dia sekolah dimana?" Pekik Baekhyun menyerang gadis di sampingnya heboh.

Junmyeon mendecak kesal. Kehebohan Baekhyun muncul lagi.

"Kau ini apa-apaan! Tahu namanya saja tidak!" Pekik Junmyeon kesal. Namun tak di gubris orang di sampingnya ini.

"Ya tuhan kenalkan aku padanya jun.." rengek Baekhyun. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat gadis -temannya tadi ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?! Aku tak kenal padanya bodoh!" Pekik Junmyeon kesal. Ia tak habis pikir pada temannya ini.

Logikanya, ia hanya berkata 'gwenchana' pada lelaki berambut blonde tadi dan sama sekali tak tahu siapa namanya.

"Jun.. Aku mohon," Baekhyun memelas, dengan tampang puppy miliknya. Oh, rupanya pekikan Junmyeon tadi sama sekali tak mempan padanya.

"Sumpah demi tuhan, Baekhyun! Bahkan namanya saja aku tak tahu!" Pekik gadis cantik itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Lagipula... Memang aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi?" gumamnya pelan.

Baekhyun mengaitkan lengannya di lengan temannya ini. Junmyeon melirik temannya dengan tatapan horor.

"Ayolah jun..." Gadis Byun ini memasang aegyo-nya lagi.

Oh, Byun Baekhyun bukan seorang yang mudah putus asa rupanya.

"Tidak, Baek!"

"Jun.."

"Aku tak dengar!"

"Yah! Kim Junmyeon!"

"Yah! Kau mau kemana?!" Teriak lelaki berkaki panjang pada lelaki yang berkaki lebih panjang.

"Kris!"

dan pada akhirnya lelaki berkaki lebih panjang tadi menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ck. Apa, yeol?!" decak lelaki tadi -Kris kesal.

Yah siapa yang tak kesal di panggil oleh orang idiot -yang sayangnya adalah sahabatmu sendiri saat sedang diburu oleh waktu?

"Kau mau kemana, bodoh! Hari ini ada latihan basket!" Ucap Chanyeol -yang ikut-ikutan kesal karena respon temannya ini.

Kris memegang dahinya dan melihat kearah jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku harus ke Sir Lim, Yeol. Aku ada tugas kimia."

"Tugas yang mana?"

"Hukum Konfigurasi elektron. Aku belum tes hafalan juga"

"Hafalan yang mana memangnya hah?!" Kesal Chanyeol, pasalnya sahabatnya ini salah satu orang yang sangat dibutuhkan di klub. Dia salah satu alasan kenapa eskul basket bisa berdiri.

"Kau ini kenapa? Hafalan unsur periodik, Yeol."

"Tapi 2 minggu lagi lomba, Kris" Chanyeol memohon.

"Demi tuhan, Park Chanyeol! Tugasku tak bisa menunggu 2 minggu lagi" Ucap Kris kesal.

Ia bersumpah akan memilih basket di banding kimia. Olahraga itu bagai jiwa dan komponen terpenting yang ikut mengalir dalam darahnya.

Dan demi tuhan, penjurusan kelas sekarang, diatas pelajaran lain hal yang paling ia benci adalah kimia dengan rumus-rumus juga atom dan molekul lainnya.

Persetan dengan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya 'terbang' ke Kanada 2 pekan yang lalu. Walaupun hanya untuk 2 hari, tetap saja lelaki itu tertinggal banyak materi.

Dan salah satunya Kimia -sialan ini.

"Aku janji akan terus ikut latihan!" Kejar Kris.

"..."

"Yah! Memang kapan aku pernah bolos latihan?!" Nada suara lelaki blasteran itu meninggi. 15 menit lagi Sir Lim menunggunya di kantor dan urusannya dengan bocah telinga lebar -sahabatnya ini masih belum selesai.

Masalahnya, letak kantor guru-guru ada di bottom dan ruang kelasnya di lantai 3. Bisa kau bayangkan, seberapa energi yang diperlukan untuk menuruni tangga untuk 3 lantai sekaligus?

"Hff... Ya sudah pergilah!" Ucap Chanyeol final.

Dan setelah kata keramat itu terucap, ia segera melesat -berlari sambil berkata.

"Thanks, Yeol!"

Chanyeol hanya memasang poker face miliknya yang jarang terlihat menanggapi tindak-tanduk temannya.

"Ck. Bocah itu"

Kris menyampirkan backpack di pundak kokoh miliknya. Ia membuka seluruh kancing almamater dan melonggarkan simpul dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya.

Sedikir hiperbolis, memang. Tapi sejujurnya kimia sialan -yang pada akhirnya selesai di tunaikan itu penyebab rasa penat yang mencekik itu datang.

Ia melihat G-shock hitam maskulin yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, dan menghela nafas berat.

Lelaki tua dengan rambut yang hampir seluruhnya memutih itu -Sir Lim mungkin sudah gila.

Ia yakin, kalau bel pulang sekolah tadi berbunyi pukul 12 tepat. Dan selepas ia tes kimia tadi, berakhir mengenaskan pukul 4.30. Lelaki Kanada itu bergidik ngeri membayangkan rambut dirty blonde-nya yang akan putih secara permanen seperti guru kimianya kalau tiap hari harus menghitung molekul-molekul atom.

Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke arah lapangan. Dan hell ya, tempat favoritnya itu sudah sepi tak berpenghuni.

"Mungkin sudah bubar 30 menit yang lalu."

Ia melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya menyusuri koridor sekolah. Demi tuhan, sekolah ini sangat luas. Jarak tempuh dari gerbang menuju kelasnya saja 10 menit.

Drrt.. Drrttt

Ponsel dalam saku almamaternya berdering. Dirogohnya benda persegi panjang tipis itu, dan mengusap jempolnya pada permukaan lcd.

'Grandma'

"Ha.."

"Kris! Kau dimana? Kenapa pesan grandma tak di balas? Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Cecar orang di line sebrang.

Lelaki Kanada itu menjauhkan benda persegi tipis itu dari telinganya, lalu mendekatkannya lagi.

"Aku ada tugas Kimia grandma.. Aku dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang." Balas lelaki itu mencoba sabar. Terdengar helaan nafas lega di line sebrang.

"So.. Where are u now? Are u ok?"

"Still in school.. In front of gate. On the way to home. Aku baik."

"Kris?"

"Ya?" Katanya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku almamater.

Ia membelokkan kakinya menuju persimpangan dan berdiri depan halte.

"Bisa kau bantu grandma?"

"Of course. My pleasure," Ucapnya sambil naik ke dalam bus yang -sialnya penuh.

"Tolong ke mini market depan kompleks dan beli fettuchinni."

"Ada lagi?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil mencari spot kosong untuknya duduk.

"That's all. Grandma mau masak fettuchini. Jangan lupa! Pasta dan sausnya, Kris"

"Yes, maam"

"Ok! See u, dearest."

"Sampai jumpa, grandma"

Pik

Di putuskannya sambungan itu, dan segera dimasukannya benda tipis itu kedalam saku alamamaternya.

Bus tiba-tiba berhenti secara mendadak dan masuk penumpang-penumpang lagi.

Ia mulai mengutuk motornya yang harus masuk bengkel tiba-tiba, membuatnya harus berdesakkan begini.

"Chogiyo..."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan seorang ibu dengan putri kecilnya. Dengan sigap ia bangkit dan mempersilahkan ibu tadi duduk di tempatnya.

"Ah.. Jeongmal gamsahamnida..."

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan menundukkan kepalanya kecil.

Bus melaju secara konstan dan sialnya kembali berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Demi tuhan dia muak dengan supir yang sangat hobi berhenti mendadak begini.

"Ah!" terdengar pekikan panik dari arah belakangnya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya. Karena ia merasa saat bus rem mendadak tadi, ia melakukan gerakan mundur-maju secara tiba-tiba dan menabrak orang di belakangnya ini. Lelaki marga Wu itu mengambil buku-buku tebal bersampul biru tua dengan tulisan Grammar tebal yang tadi terjatuh.

"Ini." Katanya sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menyerahkan buku itu.

"Kau!"

* * *

a/n: holaaaaa ketebak dengan mudahnya kan? Hahaha. Sebelumnya, kenalin aku writer baru disini~ terserah kalian mau panggil aku apa hehe. Aku minta maaf rada lama post dari prologue kemarin. Mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya yaa, biar aku belajar jadi penulis yang baik. Kasih kritik dan saran juga. Ppyong~


	3. Chapter 3

**kmldr100** 's present

based on true story

krisho - sense

warn exofic/krisho-fanmyun/genderswitch/typo everywhere

disclaimer: all casts belong to god, this story purely belong to me

for beloved **100's couples **shipper

**sense**

chapter 2

* * *

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Siapa sangka, gadis yang ia temui di bus dan menurutnya menarik tempo hari kini berdiri bersebelahan dengannya.

Momen yang sebenarnya kurang pas, sungguh.

Gadis di sampinya ini terlihat memakai t-shirt hitam dan denim putih. Juga sneakers hitam strip putih. Dan dirinya masih memakai seragam lengkap, dengan letak yang tak beraturan. Seperti dasi yang longgar dan almamater yang tersampir begitu saja.

Kris adalah orang yang pendiam, tak banyak bicara dan selalu bertingkah manly. Segala hal yang berkaitan dengan dirinya adalah tentang hal yang 'benar-benar lelaki' dan kesempurnaan.

Tapi untuk kali ini, rasanya kata 'tak banyak bicara' itu sedang tak berpihak padanya. Ia terlihat gusar, dan sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya. Rasanya ingin sekali mengucap sepatah-dua patah kata, tapi semuanya terasa menguap begitu saja. Padahal gadis yang sampai detik ini tak di ketahui namanya ini terlihat biasa saja, memandang lurus ke depan sambil memegang handle bus di tangan kanan, dan buku Grammar di tangan kirinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" dan ternyata itulah kata atau mungkin kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Membuat sosok yang di maksud menolehkan kepala kearahnya.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Menurutmu?" Katanya lagi, sambil menggedikkan bahunya. Gadis di sampinya ini terlihat mengulum bibirnya ragu saat tak sengaja tatapan matanya jatuh pada kedua eagle eyes Kris.

"Uhm.. Aku, ke supermarket" Jawab gadis itu, sambil memandang lantai bus yang kini terlihat lebih menarik dari kedua mata lelaki di sampingnya ini.

Kris sedikit tersentak, lalu menarik dua sudut bibirnya keatas. Tersenyum tipis.

Mungkin ini takdir tuhan. Entahlah.

"Benarkah? Nenekku juga memintaku berbelanja." Jawab lelaki Wu itu, mencoba Stay cool.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi bersama. Uhm.. ?"

"Aaah.. Namaku, Kris. Kris Wu." Ucapnya, lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang langsung disambut uluran tangan gadis ini.

"Aku Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon."

* * *

Lelaki bersurai dirty blonde itu mendorong trolly belanjaannya, diikuti seorang gadis -Junmyeon di sebelahnya. Ia mengarahkan trolly belanjanya ke arah pasta.

Kris sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, bingung memilih yang mana fettuchini yang dimaksud grandma-nya. Bukannya ia tidak tahu bagaimana rupa dari fettuchini, melainkan bungkus dari pasta itu bertuliskan hangul semua. Ia yang masih sedikit buta hangul tentu mengalami kesulitan.

Junmyeon menoleh kearah lelaki tampan disampingnya. 'apa yang dia pikirkan' mungkin terlintas di benak gadis itu, saat melihat Kris tak kunjung mengambil salah satu dari pasta-pasta ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya gadis itu pada akhirnya. Merasa diajak bicara, Kris menghentikan sebentar kegiatan 'yang mana pesanan Grandma' nya dan menoleh kearah gadis di sebelahnya ini.

"Well.. Aku hanya bingung, yang mana pesanan Grandmaku."

"Apa pesanan Grandmamu memang?"

"Hm.. Fettuchinni."

Junmyeon mengangguk paham, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rak. Diraihnya bungkusan yang terletak dibagian paling bawah lalu menyerahkannya pada Kris.

"Sejauh ini, brand inilah yang terbaik untuk fettuchini menurutku."

Lelaki Wu itu mengambil bungkusan dari tangan gadis di sampingnya.

"Hm.. Benarkah?" Tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa lihat tulisannya disana."

Kris membaca tulisan di pojok kemasan dan sedikit mengejanya dengan suara yang lirih. Sepelan apapun ia mengucap, tentu akan terdengar oleh Junmyeon. Karena gadis itu berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Best qu-ali-ty"

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya. "Hey kau tidak bisa membaca?"

Pertanyaan Junmyeon barusan terdengar cukup menggelikan, dan membuat lelaki blasteran ini terkekeh.

"Hahaha. Bukannya aku tak bisa membaca, aku belum fasih membaca hangul saja." Hey ini era modern, mana mungkin ia tidak bisa membaca.

"Belum fasih?" ulang gadis itu.

"Maksudmu, kau bukan orang korea asli?"

Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan, lalu ia mendorong kereta belanjanya ke arah lain.

"Well.. Ayahku adalah canadian dan ibuku chinese."

"Wah kau blasteran barat. Apa bahasa inggrismu buruk seperti bahasa koreamu?" Tanya Junmyeon sok tahu, membuat Kris terkekeh ringan.

Untuk pertama kalinya seorang gadis menanggapi 'asal-usul kewarganegaraannya' begitu. Biasanya orang lain akan dengan sangat antusias bertanya ini itu. Seperti pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya dan hal sejenis 'apa kau berasal dari keluarga kaya'.

Tapi rupanya gadis ini berbeda. Ekspresinya terlihat biasa saja dan cenderung mengejek bahasa inggrisnya. Dan hal itu menjadi point lebih secara tersendiri untuk seorang Kim Junmyeon.

"Yang jelas tidak seburuk bahasa koreaku."

"Ck. Aku ragu akan hal itu." Ucap gadis itu jahil, lalu melangkah menuju rak-rak minuman instant.

* * *

Kris memandang gadis yang kini berdiri membelakanginya dengan intens. Bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan yang hanya menggunakan t-shirt hitam, denim putih dan sneakers bergaris ini tampak sangat menarik di matanya.

Seorang perempuan harusnya menggunakan mini skirt dan rompi berenda, juga high heels bermotif atau wedges berwarna. Ia juga bisa memacari lelaki jika melihat tampilan semua gadis seperti apa yang Junmyeon pakai.

Tapi.. Entahlah. Ia juga sangat bingung. Sebut saja ia gila, karena justru dengan penampilan yang begitu membuat perempuan ini tampak sangat menarik sekaligus apa adanya di matanya.

Gerakan tiba-tiba gadis di depannya membuat dirinya 'bangkit' dari lamunannya begitu saja. Gadis ini mengangkat dua bungkus berbeda. Satu berwarna cokelat muda, satu lagi berwarna hijau muda.

"Mana yang lebih enak menurutmu? Caramel macchiato, atau greentea latte?"

Kris meraih bungkusan berwarna hijau dari tangan Junmyeon, lalu membacanya.

"Karena aku penyuka greentea, aku akan lebih memilih greentea latte."

Junmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya. Walau sedikit ragu, dan ia masih membaca ingredients pada bungkusan caramel macchiato di tangannya.

"Lagipula, kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan segelas Caramel macchiato di kedai Starbucks, bukan?"

Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya lalu meletakkan bungkus Caramel macchiato pada tempatnya tadi, dan mengambil alih kereta belanja dari tangan Kris.

"Ayo bayar, Kris!"

* * *

"Kau tahu, aku itu pecinta greentea." gadis itu mulai mengoceh. Mereka dalam bus jurusan pertama sekarang.

"Kenapa memberitahukan padaku?"

"Karena kau bilang kalau kau itu pecinta greentea juga." Ucap gadis ini sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

Baik Kris, maupun Junmyeon mereka bertingkah seolah sudah bertemu dan kenal beberapa tahun lamanya. Padahal ini adalah pertemuan kedua mereka.

Entahlah. Mungkin karena kesamaan yang mereka miliki, terutama ketertarikan mereka pada greentea membuat segalanya terasa akrab dan familiar untuk mereka. Mereka hanya merasa nyaman satu sama lain, karena kesamaan pribadi. Introvert, tidak suka keramaian, cenderung menyendiri, anti sosial dan tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian.

Bus jurusan pertama berhenti. Mereka berdiri berdampingan di halte.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Kris.

"Gangnam. Apartemen H. Kau?" Jawab gadis itu sambil memasukkan kertas cokelat belanjaannya kedalam tas.

"Sepertinya kita beda arah. Aku di Itaewon." Jawab Kris sambil berjalan menuju bangku disana. Junmyeon mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Kau bilang kalau kau bukan Korea asli, kan? Apa orangtuamu tinggal disini?" Tanya gadis itu sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kris.

"Well, orangtuaku tinggal di Kanada sekarang. Aku bersama nenekku disini."

Junmyeon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia menyapukan pandangannya pada jalanan Seoul yang cukup sepi, padahal sekarang masih belum terlalu larut.

Mereka larut dalam keheningan, sampai suara klakson bus menginterupsi kesunyian mereka. Bus jurusan Gangnam, apartemen Junmyeon.

"Aku duluan Kris. Sampai nanti!" Ujar gadis cantik itu, sambil tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Kris sedikit terkejut karena sensasi yang datang saat senyum itu terulas dari bibir pink Junmyeon. Ada perasaan aneh dan getaran yang hadir dan membuncah di dadanya.

"Ya. Aku harap kita bertemu lagi." Jawabnya, seraya ekor matanya menangkap siluet bus yang mulai menghilang di tikungan.

"Kau serius?!" Jerit perempuan berkacamata itu histeris. Dia tampak sangat antusias, berbanding terbalik dengan lawan bicaranya yang tampak menutup wajahnya menggunakan buku bercetak tebal 'chemistry' di depannya.

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh!" Ujar Junmyeon pada temannya, Baekhyun. Pasalnya, seluruh penghuni kelas tengah memusatkan pandangan pada mereka.

Oh, salahkan suara Baekhyun yang melengking itu. Mungkin kemampuan ultrasonik kelelawar kalah beberapa MHz dengan suara cempreng gadis Byun ini.

"Bagaimana bisa? Demi tuhan kau sangat beruntung, Jun! Aaaaaah kenalkan aku padanya!" Pekik Baekhyun lagi. Rupanya gadis bersurai keunguan ini tak menggubris sedikitpun ucapan temannya.

Junmyeon mengedarkan pandangan keseliling kelas. Nampak -hampir seluruh penghuni kelas memasang tampang intimidasi kepada mereka berdua.

"Pelankan suaramu! Aku tak mau jawab!" Katanya setengah berbisik.

"Oh demi tuhan Kim Junmyeon! Bagaimana wajah lelaki itu? Apa dia sangat tampan?!" Pekik Baekhyun lagi, bukan merendahkan volume suaranya, gadis itu makin memperkencang suaranya.

Junmyeon jadi parno sendiri dibuatnya. Ia jadi menyesal cerita pada orang -yang sialannya adalah teman dekatnya ini.

"Yah Jun! Ceritakan!" Pekik Baekhyun lagi.

Oh tuhan, siapapun tolong sumpal mulut sekaligus bibir Baekhyun saat ini juga.

"Byun Baekhyun! Ini kelas, bukan hutan belatara! Kalau mau teriak jangan di kelas! Lebih baik kau belajar, jam ke-4 ada ulangan kimia!" Tegur lelaki berbadan tegap -Yongguk ketua kelas mereka.

Oh tuhan tengah berbaik hati mengabulkan doa seorang Kim Junmyeon.

Baekhyun yang ditegur seperti itu langsung mengkerut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan dia sendiri langsung menarik nafas lega karena tidak ada lagi suara cempreng dan menyebalkan milik Baekhyun yang mengganggu waktu belajarnya sekarang.

* * *

"Lempar kesini, Kris!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia melemparkan bola basket itu pada Chanyeol -orang yang barusan memanggilnya. Sehingga, benda bundar berwarna oranye itu berpindah tangan.

Dilihatnya space kosong di depan ring, membuatnya segera mengambil langkah seribu dan bercokol kokoh di depan ring dengan tubuh menjulangnya itu. Ada 3 orang pemain lawan sekaligus yang menghadangnya, membuatnya agak kewalahan.

Sehun -teman satu timnya bingung akan mengoper pada siapa, lalu dengan isyarat alis, ia menyuruh Sehun untuk mengoper pada Chanyeol yang berdiri agak menepi dari ring, dan lelaki itu menurut.

Hup!

Chanyeol berhasil menangkap bola itu dengan sempurna. Dan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, ia mencoba untuk melakukan shooting.

Priit... Prittt

Peluit tanda kemenangan klub sekolah tamu yang dikapteni oleh Kris telah berbunyi. Sekaligus pertanda bahwa pertandingan selesai di langsungkan.

Ia bertepuk tangan kecil, lalu menghapiri kapten tim tuan rumah, lalu menyalaminya.

"Kau dan timmu sangat menakjubkan. Aku harap kita bisa saling berbagi ilmu dan berlatih bersama suatu hari." Ujar lelaki dengan handband captain bernomor punggung 05, seraya menyalami Kris.

Lelaki kanada itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, seraya mengangguk.

"Terimakasih. Tim-mu juga hebat. Kita bisa melaksanakan pertandingan persahabatan lagi nanti"

"Kau yang terbaik, Park Chanyeol." Ujar Kris, sambil menjabat tangan sahabatnya erat. Ia juga menepuk-nepuk punggung team-mate sekaligus sahabatnya ini, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kau juga sudah bekerja keras, Kris!" dan lelaki Wu itu hanya tersenyum sebagai respon.

Lelaki dengan rambut dirty blonde itu membuka tutup botol, lalu meneguk isinya hingga tetes terakhir.

"Aku mau pulang. Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol, membuat Kris menghentikan acara minum airnya, lalu memandang temannya sekejap.

"Masih siang. Aku mau ke toko buku, setelah itu baru pulang."

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut. Tumben sahabatnya ini pergi mengunjungi toko buku setelah melakukan aktivitas yang berhubungan dengan basket.

Karena, ia hafal betul apa kesukaan dan kebiasaan Kris yang tidak akan menyatukan hobi basket dan hobi membacanya dalam satu waktu.

"Aku benar-benar butuh buku tunjangan untuk ulangan Vektor posisi sabtu depan. Aku harus belajar dari sekarang." Ujarnya, seperti mengerti hal apa yang berkecamuk dalam benak temannya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia juga tahu kebiasaan Kris yang tidak akan tinggal diam saat ada sesuatu yang tidak ia pahami. Kris pasti akan selalu mencoba untuk mencarinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa istirahat, dan belajar untuk ulangan matematika peminatan besok!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundaknya kemudian berlalu.

Oh, jangan lupa ingatkan dia untuk membeli buku tentang parabola dan turunannya nanti.

* * *

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan t-shirt hitam bertuliskan 'comme des fuckdown' dan celana merah maroon, lelaki bernama china Wu yi fan ini melangkah masuk menuju toko buku. Suhu dingin khas pendingin ruangan otomatis menyapu permukaan kulitnya, menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri baginya.

Salah satu faktor yang membuatnya berkunjung ke toko buku adalah hawa udara yang sejuk juga aroma khas buku-buku baru yang membaur menjadi satu, membuatnya betah berlama-lama di toko buku.

Ia mengarahkan kakinya menuju rak tempat buku-buku pelajaran dan berhenti di deretan buku fisika. Di telitinya satu persatu, dan di carinya buku dengan bahasa yang mudah di pahaminya, mengingat bahasa koreanya yang buruk.

Oh rasanya ia ingin melompat bahagia saat melihat buku fisika berbahasa inggris yang terselip disana. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menarik buku itu dan membawanya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Teringat ucapan Chanyeol, ia melirik ke deretan buku eksak lagi, dan mencari buku matematika dengan bab parabola dan turunan fungsi.

Disapukan pandangannya mencari rak buku matematika, dan ternyata buku-buku itu terletak disebelah deretan buku diary dan jurnal.

Ia mengambil salah satu buku-buku itu dan melangkah menuju meja kasir.

Saat melewati deretan buku jurnal, matanya menangkap siluet seorang gadis dengan t-shirt blue aqua dan denim putih.

Tak lama berselang, gadis itu membalikkan tubuh, dan otomatis menghadap dirinya. Oh tuhan, rasanya ia ingin mati saat ini.

"Junmyeon!?"

"Kris!"

* * *

a/n: hi semua! sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya atas keterlambatan publish dari ff ini. Soalnya aku rada 'nyolong' waktu dari kepadatan kurikulum 2013, belum lagi mood aku yang turun naik. Karena jujur, semenjak lawsuit incident aku rada males spazzing exo, dan pas kemarin buka timeline muncullah preview wu yifan di presscon sowk. Seneng banget, ternyata masih banyak fansite yang setia sama wyf semacam adoratory, krissmedarling, wuyifan-krisbar, siSSi & bunnynuna dan berkat mereka mood aku nulis naik lagi! /jadi curhat/

Aku juga mohon dengan amat sangat dukungannya. Cukup tulis pemikiran kalian di kotak review. Aku cukup tahu kalau karyaku kurang baik dan kurang bagus.. Tapi, setidaknya hargai karyaku^^!

Maaf kalau lebih banyak cuap-cuapnya dibanding isi new chapter ini. Thanks yang udah review, follow dan fav kemarin! makasih juga buat masukannya jimae407203 aku coba perbaiki ini makasih udah review!. Aku bener-bener seneng!

Bye-bye semua! Ppyong~


End file.
